A Moment of Happiness
by Kaye2127
Summary: Fluff drabbles.. Taking requests..
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IS NOT MINE!**

A little brunette grinned proudly at his masterpiece. He quickly opened his door and immediately went to his older brother's room to show his new-made masterpiece. "Gio-niichan!" He called happily, not noticing that his brother's friends was also there. As Gio-niichan – as he was called like that – heard his younger brother's voice, he immediately removed his focus on his assignments to find out what made his little brother that happy.

He smiled softly. "What does my cute little brother Tsu-chan wants?" He asked in a sing-song manner. Tsu-chan happily giggled. "Gio-niichan, look!" He happily waved the paper around and let his brother see it. Tsuna gave the paper to his brother, making the blond curious on what is on the paper.

Giotto looked at the paper, making him gasp slightly. His friends, namely G and Asari raised a curious brow, wanting to know what made the blond gasp. When they saw the drawing. The two friends smiled fondly. On the paper was a drawing of Giotto and a little Tsu-chan beside him holding hands. And on the top of it, there was a messy writing of "To Niichan, From Tsu-chan."

Giotto stared at the drawing, slightly shaking. His two friends looked at him in slight worry. What happened? Is there something wrong about the drawing? They waited for a few moments when suddenly Giotto bursted out with tears shouting 'Oh my gosh, Tsu-chan! This is beautiful!' He then looked at his little brother, who grinned happily and said, "I love you, Onii-chan!"

Giotto almost died of happiness.

**A/N:**

**I am back from the dead! Yay! Here's a little drabble. To make my brain work again and to remember what to type! XD Hope you like it! Oh and Happy Holidays, Guys!**

**Posted on: 12/25/14**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IS NOT MINE.**

G sighed irritably when he saw his younger brother's room so messy again. "Damn it. I told that brat to clean his room properly!" He slowly picked up the mini dynamites that is just lying on the ground. He cursed. Well, it is not literally messy. It's just that.. Uh, the room is full of dynamites. Uh, yes. He cursed loudly. "Please remind me why I let my brother stay with that perverted doctor for a year." He mumbled angrily as he picked up the last of the dynamites.

He put the dynamites inside a basket and put a tight cover on it. After, he hid it inside his younger brother's cabinet. He sighed. He looked at the clock, just a few minutes then the class of his brother will be finished. As he stood up, his phone rang. He growled when he saw the caller.

'Hello, is this Gokudera-kun's older brother G-san?' The caller asked. He hissed. "Damn right you are. What did my brother do this time?" He asked. The person on the other side of the call, sighed exasperatedly. 'He punched a classmate, sir. Then he said bad words.' G scowled. "Alright, I'm coming." He put on his shoes and left the house. There must be a damn reason why his brother did that. And he will know the damn reason behind it.

As G enters the Prinicipal's office, he saw an angry parent looking at his younger brother in disgust. Oh, how he wanted to kill that man. He made himself known inside the room. The Principal, called as 'Matsuda' nervously welcomed the red head. "Ah, there you are, Gokudera-san." G just growled. Earning a glare from the parent. "How rude! Just the same as the child! Did your parents teach you some manners?!" The parent chided. G rolled his eyes, while Gokudera growled. "You bastard! Aniki doesn't have anything to do with this!" The younger Gokudera shouted in anger. The parent gasped. "Is this what you teach your sibling? Such irresponsible child!"

"Y-You!" Gokudera reached for his dynamites. "Hayato." G called, making the young bomber flinch. He glared at the parent. "So telling lies and bullying kids were taught to you by your parents?" He sneered. "What?!" The parent fumed. "Heh. So that's why my little brother here punch your child. He was a bully. A weak one at that." G mockingly said, making Gokudera widen his eyes.

G looked at the trembling child. He laughed humorlessly. "Heh. So I was right." He smirked. "Come on, let's go home." He held the hand of the younger and slowly went out, ignoring the calls of the principal. As they arrive at the entrance of the school, G stopped walking. Gokudera followed. The red head sighed and kneeled down infront of the young bomber. He flicked Gokudera's forehead. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?!" G stared at the younger. "So why the hell did you punch your classmate, brat?" He asked. Gokudera tch'ed. G glared at the child and flicked the forehead of his younger brother once more. "Ouch! Damn it!" Gokudera carresed his forehead as he angrily yet hesitantly mumbled some words. G raised a brow in confusion. "What?"

Hayato glared his older brother. "He insulted you!" He answered, making G widen his eyes in surprise. "Insulted me?"

"Yeah! He said that you're a bad older brother because I am swearing, I talk back to the teachers and being rude to others!" Hayato sniffed, tears slowly pouring down from his eyes. He wiped it with his sleeve. "But that's not true! You treat me well! You teach me everything you know! You care for me!" G patted Hayato's head as he smiled at his younger brother. "Yeah, yeah." Then he snickered. "Crying now, are we?" He teasingly asked. Hayato blushed. "W-Wha?!" Gokudera hastily wiped his snot away. "No! No, I'm not!" he exclaimed. Then he mumbled. "I, I hate you.."

G smiled softly and kissed the aching forehead of his younger brother. "Yeah, yeah. I love you too."

**A/N**

**Requested by: Silent-melody2413**

**And yes.. XD a LONG drabble this is.. **

**Yes! I am now taking requests! Please review or PM your requests for drabbles!**

**Posted on: 12/26/14**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IS NOT MINE.**

Little Hibari sluggishly looked at the ceiling. He coughed slightly. He flinched when his chest hurt. But even with all that, he forced himself to stand up and went to the wash room. He slowly neared the stool, carrying it after. Swaying slightly as he walk, he sneezed. He groaned. Little Hibari layed the stool in front of the sink and turned the sink on. He cupped his hands to have it full of water, then he splashed it on his face. He went for the towel and wiped the water away. He coughed once more, harsher this time, tasting something that seems like blood. He scowled. He exited the toilet. As he left the bathroom, his older brother went in. "Kyouya, breakfast's ready." Little Hibari wobbly walked, stumbling and falling; as he can't take the pain anymore, he fainted.

"Kyouya!"

_There, he saw his parents' room coated in blood. Kyouya's eyes widened. "Mom! Dad!"_

_He looked around, hearing footsteps nearing. He cried silently. The smell of copper. _

_His hearts thumping hardly. _

_The difficulty in breathing._

_He called for his only brother for help. "Nii-san..."_

Little Kyouya jolted awake, sitting upright as he panted. He slowly looked around, when he knew that he is inside his room, he exhaled, not noticing that he was holding his breath. He sniffed, now noticing his head ache, he groaned. He wiped away his tears. The door to his bedroom slowly opened, revealing his older brother. Alaude looked at his brother worriedly. He entered the room holding a tray with medicine and porridge. "Here's some food for you to eat." He halted his step when his little brother looked frightened at something. He slowly neared the boy and kneeled beside the bed. He held the trembling hand of the boy and smiled softly. "Kyouya, don't worry.. I'm here.." Little Hibari sniffed and held the older's hand more tightly. Alaude slowly stood up and tucked the boy for bed. "Rest a little, then eat." Little Hibari nodded and closed his eyes. Minutes later, Alaude stood up. But he was stopped when his hand was tightly held again.

He looked at his younger brother, who was urging to hug his brother to prevent him from leaving. "P...se. D... Le..ve" Little Kyouya said in difficulty as his throat was dry. The little prefect sniffed. "Please don't leave, Nii-chan." Alaude widened his eyes. He kneeled down beside the bed once more and kissed the little prefect's forehead. "I promise you Kyouya, I won't leave."

_**There are times when strong people will weaken. And that moment of weakness will let that strong person know that he isn't alone.**_

**END**

**Requested by: Kuroi Rin**

**Here is the requested drabble Kuroi Rin-san! Well, I don't know if it suits your taste though. Hope you liked it!**

**Posted on: 12/28/14**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IS NOT MINE**

Little Kyouya slightly glared at the trembling little herbivore on his side. The little herbivore was being bullied, so he wanted to help and bite the bullies to death. But as he was in this situation, he let out a childish huff. He neared the little herbivore and kneeled infront of him. "Herbivore." He called, making the herbivore shudder. "What's your name?" he asked. The little herbivore squeaked and answered in fear. "S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi. B-But my o-oniichan c-call me Tsu-chan." The little ravenette cringed at the honorific. He nodded then patted the head of Little Tsu.

The little brunette looked at the small prefect in surprise. He then smiled softly. "Ne, ne, herbivore-oniichan, what's your name?" Little Tsu asked in curiosity. Hibari cringed. He slightly glared at the herbivore. "I'm not an herbivore, herbivore. I am a carnivore." he said curtly. "Ehhh... Then I'm a carnivore too!" The brunette childly announced. Hibari Kyouya smirked. "Hibari Kyouya." He answered. "Kyou-niichan!" Tsu suddenly called, which made Hibari smack the brunette. The brunette shrieked in surprise, gently caressing his smacked head. "What was that for!?" Little Tsu whined.

Little Hibari wondered why this little brunette didn't look scared when talking to the infamous younger brother of Hibari Alaude.

He glanced at the brunette, Hibari saw the brunette smiling at him, then he grinned. "Nice to meet you, Kyouya-niichan!" Hibari cringed, this pureness and innocence of a soul.. Ah.. Little Kyo swore, that this day, he will protect his little Tsu.

He helped little Tsu stand up and held his hand. "Come on, Little Herbivore. Let's take you home." He suggested, the brunette nodded. But when Little Tsu realized what he was called, he pouted, making Little Kyo raise a brow. "Don't call me herbivore! I'm a carnivore like Kyouya-niichan too!" Little Kyo just chuckled and patted the head of Little Tsu. "Then, I'll teach you to be a carnivore."

Then one day, Giotto was horrified when he saw his Little Tsu smirking and saying 'I'll bite you to deaf.'

**END**

**Requested by: mmrose9**

**Here's the requested drabble mmrose9-san! I hope you like it! **

**A/N:**

**Thank you for those wonderful follows and favorites! For those who are reading my other stories and wondering I'm not yet updating, don't worry. I am typing it as I type the drabbles.. Hehe..**

**Posted on: 12/29/14**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IS NOT MINE!**

G is getting anxious by a second pass. Well, who won't? His beloved younger brother is missing and he can't find him anywhere. He cursed. He looked around the mall once more. "Shit! Where the hell are you, Hayato?!" He shouted as he ran, surprising the people when the red head passes by.

He ran around the mall, looking for his precious brother. But to no avail, he didn't find him. He looked into stores and shops, but he still can't find him. He cursed, getting more anxious.

He tried calling his friends, but all of it was unanswered. He went to the toilet. There, he slammed his face onto the wall. "Damn it!" He calmed his self. He inhaled deeply, he then sighed. Yes, he calmed, but he still feels the anxiety. _'Just where the hell are you Hayato?!' _He asked himself, desperate to find his brother. Then, he left the toilet. He looked around first then started to walk around to find his brother. He turned left. When he was at the very corner of the floor, he felt a small body clashed onto him. He looked down.

When he saw the person – child he collided to, his legs suddenly gave out and kneeled infront the child. He then hugged the little green eyed boy in relief. "I've finally found you." He said in total relief.

He then felt the sudden urge to get mad. He removed the hug then glared at the boy. "Where in the hell you've been to?!" He exclaimed worriedly. Little Gokudera stared down on the floor in guilt. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. G sighed exasperatedly. "Where the hell did you go?" He asked, wanting some answers. Then the little silvernette handed a paper bag to the red head. "What the hell is this?"

Little Gokudera blushed, then he grumbled. "It's a present."

G raised a curious brow. "Present for what?" Gokudera just glared at the poor ground.

The red head look into the paper bag and get the thing inside. His eyes widened. It's the book he wanted to read! But he didn't have the time to buy it because of worrying about his bastard friend and the troubles that his brother made. "This is for me?" He asked, surprised.

"What? You don't want it?" Little Gokudera tried to retrieve the gift but the red head kept it. "No, I loved it." He smiled gratefully, making the green eyed boy blush. Little Gokudera mumbled. "Thank you for being my brother until now. And thank you for saving me from earlier." G raised a brow, Gokudera stammered. "It's nothing! Come on, let's go home, Pink-haired aniki!" Then he ran.

"Wha-?! Come here you-!" He ran after the little bomber.

_"__Thank you for being my brother until now. And thank you for saving me from earlier." _He smirked; he'll ignore the insult for now. But that boy will not be forgiven next time.

_'__That ungrateful brat.'_

**END**

**Requested by: PurpleCielo1117**

**Here's the requested drabble PurpleCielo1117-san! Hope you liked it!**

**The thing that Gokudera's talking about is when Gokudera was sent to the principal's office and G saved him.. Yeah.. **

**Posted on: 12/29/14**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IS NOT MINE.**

A three year old Lambo sat on a little corner. He was crying silently. The torments continued on even when he was already the one who is going away. So he silently ran away, no one noticing. He begrudgingly thanked his parents for teaching him techniques to be a hitman. So he silently ran away and went out of the Bovino Famiglia Mansion.

He wailed loudly as he got outside. He ran and ran, not knowing where he's going. Why do people hate him? Is it because he's weak? He continued to cry. Until he tripped and fell down flat on his face. "T.. Tolerate." He sniffed. He cried. "Waahh!"

People just ignored him crying there and not even tried of comforting the child. Little Lambo continued crying, feeling the pain on his injury and a pain on his chest.

Until he heard a voice. A boy's voice. "Hey, kid. Why are you crying?" A boy with a blond hair and green eyes looked at him in worry. Lambo sniffed, tears welling up. The small blond smiled softly and patted the curly fluffy hair of the cow child. He kneeled infront of the child. "Hello, my name's Spanner, how 'bout you kid?" Lambo sniffed. "My name's Lambo-san." Speaking normally in his baby voice. Spanner carried the boy. "Hey, let's go to my house. Do you want some candy?"

Lambo tilted his head. "What's a candy?" Spanner looked at the child incredulously. "Seriously?" Lambo nodded. "It's something that is made from heaven! Every child has eaten it! You haven't?!" Then Spanner handed some violet candy. "Here." Lambo eyed the purple thing in suspicion. Spanner just chuckled. "Here, it's the candy I've been telling you.. It tastes good." Lambo slowly gets the candy and put it inside his mouth. Lambo widened his eyes and his eyes sparkled in delight. "It's tastes good and sweet!" Lambo exclaimed happily. "Look, I told you it does taste good!"

"Yeah! But what is this?"

"It's grape candy.."

"Oh! Grapes!"

Then the two happily made their way to the blonde's house.

**END**

**OMAKE:**

A five year old Lambo entered a certain brunette's room.

"I'm Lambo-san! Five years old! And what I want most is.. GRAPE CANDIES!"

**Requested by: ****PurpleCielo1117**

**Here's the requested drabble PurpleCielo1117-san! Hope you liked it!**

**Posted on: 12/30/14**.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN ISN'T MINE.**

* * *

><p>Mukuro stared worriedly at his beloved. "Nagi.." He said sadly. He gently patted the girl's feverish head and sighed softly. This is all his fault. If he stayed here and looked after Chrome, she won't be sick like this. His smirk not placed in his lips in some rare times. He then heard a laugh that he doesn't want to hear even he dies. "Nufufu.."<p>

He glared dangerously at the new-comer. "Daemon." He hissed. The said man raised his hands in a placating manner as he chuckles once more. "Nufufu. I'm not here for trouble." Then Mukuro hissed once more. "Then what?"

Daemon sighed. "Is it bad to worry for my descendants?" He softly said, hoping that the pineapple head man won't hear. But unfortunately, he heard. Mukuro stiffened. "What?" He looked at his ancestor warily, silently summoning his trident.

Daemon sighed exasperatedly. "Okay! I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. "I am sorry for hurting you and your friends!" He slightly bowed his head. "I didn't mean to! I only thought what was right that time! My head was full of Vongola's improvement!" He said. Then he smiled. "But then, Decimo talked to me personally, with the help of Primo." Remembering the moment, he said. "He consulted me and told me what my wrong-doings were."

He looked at his descendant with determination. "So please give me another chance to make it up with you two."

"Kufufu.." Daemon looked at the pineapple illusionist. "Fine." Mukuro looked at his ancestor straight in the eye. "Tsunayoshi taught me some things too." He smiled. "To give people people some chance."

Daemon smiled slightly, beaming inside. He bowed gentlemanly. "Thank you."

"But." Daemon looked at him in genuine confusion and fear of being not forgiven.

"Don't expect that we will be trusting you too quickly." He said. "We are not Tsunayoshi."

Daemon nodded. "But." Mukuro said once more, smiling slightly. Daemon froze. "But, helping us will be a good start." Daemon chuckled. "Nufufu.." He bowed once more, hiding his tears of happiness. He whispered, "Thank you." with his most thankful and genuine smile.

Mukuro just laughed softly. "Kufufu.." Then, "You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Requested by: Guest<strong>

**Here is the requested drabble Guest-san! Hehe.. Happy New Year guys!**

**Posted on: 12/31/14**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IS NOT MINE.**

* * *

><p>Little Tsu looked at his brother in wonder. "Ne, Gio-oniichan.." He trailed off. "Where are we going?" Giotto looked at his little brother in slight worry. Then, he glared at no one. "In a friend's house." He answered. And that made Little Tsu brightened. This is the first time that Gio-niichan will take him in a friend's house!<p>

The older blond smiled as he look at his little brother.

As they arrived, Giotto cursed silently, muttering, 'I'm gong to kill that Alaude..' Giotto pressed the doorbell. Waiting for someone to answer and open the door. The door was slowly opened by a little ravenette. Tsu gasped. "Kyou-niichan!" Little Tsu let go of Giotto's hand and ran towards the little ravenette. Little Kyou was slightly surprised at the sudden contact but smiled slightly after he regained his composure. "Hello, little herbivore." He patted the brunette's head.

Giotto gasped and he silently raised a camera and took a picture.

_*Flash!*_

the two children blinked and looked at the blond. The two saw a blond holding something behind hus back and softly whistling. Little Tsu and Little Kyou just shrugged and went inside the house.

As they entered, Giotto immediately ran towards the room of a certain prefect. And even without knocking, he opened the door. "Alaude!" Which gave him a fabulous sight of a half-naked Alaude. Giotto blushed like a highschool girl and slowly closed the door.

Giotto gently patted his aching head—courtesy by a glaring Alaude. Giotto glared at his glaring friend. "Alaude! Did you know what your brother did to my little Tsu-chan?!" He cried. Alaude raised a brow. "My little Tsu-chan got a smirking habit every now and then! He sometimes smirk at me for no reason!" Alaude rolled his eyes.

As the two continue bickering (with only Giotto whining) the two kids felt unexpectedly sleepy and slept without anyone noticing.

After a few good minutes of Giotto speaking and whining, Alaude got tired of it and smacked the blond. "Ow!" Giotto exclaimed as he looked sideways, which he forget the pain on his head that was changed of feeling of wanting to squeal loudly when he saw the scenery near the door.

There layed two kids, namely Kyouya and Tsuna. Kyouya sleeping soundly unconsciously hugging little Tsu when the brunette is curled up and liking the warmth beside him.

Giotto unconsciously raised his hidden camera and took a picture.

_*Flash!*_

Giotto looked at Alaude. Alaude rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless.

Today is a truce for now. Well, they didn't have the mood to fight for now. Well, they just saw the cutest and loveliest view. They smiled slightly. Yeah, today is a truce for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Requested by: prof. creau<strong>

**Here is the requested drabble prof. creau-san! Hope you liked it!**

**Posted on: 01/01/15**


End file.
